


Keys

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian





	Keys

When Ian moved into Mickey’s apartment there was no big discussion; Mickey simply threw the key down on the coffee table one morning and grunted, “Here.”

Ian looked at the key and then back at Mickey with a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ian said with a grin.

“Fuck off. I’m just getting tired of having to get up to let you in.”

Ian pocketed the key and neither one of them brought up the fact that Mickey’s door was always unlocked.


End file.
